Letting Go
by MendedHeart84
Summary: Season 5 AU. What if Peyton left town before Lucas and Lindsey's wedding? How would everyone react? Most importantly how would Lucas react? Would he go after her? Or would he stay and marry Lindsey? And where will Peyton go when she leaves Tree Hill?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So this isn't a new story per say, but it is a re-write of "Is this the end" I want to reload it and finish it because I know it was a fan favorite at one time. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will do my best to update at least once a week on this story and Buried Secrets my other current story.**

 **And as always, I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.**

Chapter One

Peyton Sawyer was sitting at her desk at looking through demo tapes trying to figure out which one she wanted to listen to next.

She sighed running her hands through her curly locks and mumbling to herself "This is going to take forever." Shaking her head she continues looking through the tapes.

"Hey girlie." She hears one of her best friends call; she looks up to see Haley walking through the door towards her. "Hey yourself." She says with a smile.

"What is all of this?" Haley asks looking at the clutter on Peyton's desk. Peyton waves her hands over the desk and tapes "This is what happens when you create an overnight sensation." She replies with a smile.

"After the world caught wind of Mia and found out what label she was on I started getting tapes by the dozens. So now I have the task of sorting through them and figuring out who I want to see in person and who I can disregard." She says with a sigh.

Haley bites her lip for a second taking in the frazzled sight of her friend "Well I can help if you want me to and I may actually be able to give you your next artist." She says handing Peyton a cd with her name written on it.

Peyton's eyes go big and she smiles from ear to ear "Really?!" she exclaims "You're ready to start making music again?" Haley just smiles nervously and nods. Peyton jumps up and hugs Haley before sweeping all of the tapes off of her desk and laughing.

Haley smiles "I wasn't sure you would be open to signing me since I haven't recorded anything in a long time and well I haven't exactly been that great to you since you returned." As she talks her smile fades as she realizes just how awful she had been to Peyton since Peyton came home.

Peyton just looks at her friend before sighing "Well you have kind of been a bitch to me but I guess I can understand. Lucas is your best friend so I figured you were just trying to protect him, I also know that you have gotten to be really close to Lindsey and I'm sure you thought I would interfere with their relationship." Haley just looks at Peyton "But Haley I don't hold that against you and of course I would love to work with you again." She quickly adds with a smile.

Haley smiles in return "I really am sorry for the way I've been acting. How you doing with the whole Lucas, Lindsey thing?" she asks nervously.

Peyton bites her lip and fights back the tears "Honestly? I'm not doing well at all with it. Haley I love him so much and if I could go back to that night in the hotel room I would say yes without a second thought. Obviously though I can't do that and that fact is what kills me every time I see them together. But they are happy and in love so I just need to try to move on." She says sadly.

Haley sighs staring at her blonde friend "I'm sorry Peyton I really am. But just know if you need anything I really am here for you and if it makes you feel any better I was shocked when Lucas told me he had proposed to Lindsey. I am still in shock but I guess that's just because well because I thought he would eventually find his way back to you."

Peyton looks up at her sadly. "Thanks Haley but it's just not meant to be." She sighs "Can I tell you a secret?" she asks and Haley nods "I haven't told anyone this yet but after the fight last night in the library I've decided I don't want to be that person, that's not who I am so after giving it a lot of thought I've decided that I need to get away for a while. I was actually thinking about asking you to be my partner so that I can keep the label up and running. But I think I might travel to find new bands and just get away."

Haley looks at her shocked "But you just came home and what will Brooke think?"

Peyton just shrugs "I don't know Haley but if I stay here I will continue being this person who I despise. I need to do this Haley so what do you think?"

Haley sighs "I would love to be your partner Peyton and I hope that while you're gone you find what you are looking for." She hugs the blonde "Look I've got to go pick up Jamie from Skills but when you decide to leave make sure you say goodbye to everyone."

Peyton just nods before watching Haley leave her office. She opens the drawer to her desk and pulls out a picture frame. She looks down at a picture of her and Lucas both of them smiling; it was taken just before she left for L.A. after high school. "How did we get here?" she asks tears falling down her face.

XXXXXXXX

"Brooke where are you?" Peyton calls as she walks in the door to the house she shares with her best friend.

"Back here." Her friend answers.

Peyton walks back towards her friend's bedroom "What are you doing back here?" she asks walking into the room seeing her friend sitting in the middle of her bed with pictures and sketches scattered everywhere around her.

Brooke looks up at her "Well I'm trying to work but I just can't seem to get anything right with these designs." She answers in a huff.

Peyton laughs "I'm sure you will figure it out in the end you always do." She pauses biting her lip causing Brooke to stare at her. "Peyton what's on your mind?" the brunette asks.

Tears fill Peyton's eyes "Brooke I need to talk to you about something and I know it's going to upset you." she says hesitantly knowing her best friend is going to be very upset when she finds out that she is leaving town.

"Peyton you're scaring me what's wrong?" Brooke asks worriedly.

Peyton moves to sit down on the bed next to Brooke "I want you to know that I love you very much and I'm thankful that you came back to town for me. But since we've returned I've turned into a person that I don't know. I hate this person Brooke and so does everyone else." the tears fall down her cheeks causing Brooke to become even more worried. "I need to leave Brooke. I can't stay here and watch Lucas and Lindsey get married and start the family that I was supposed to have. So I'm leaving Tree Hill Brooke and I'm leaving tonight." she blurts out.

Brooke just sits there stunned for a few minutes before looking at her friend in the eyes. She can see the pain and confusion in those green eyes and it breaks her heart. She sighs "I understand Peyton but I wish you wouldn't leave." tears begin streaming down her face as well. "I'm going to miss you like crazy and you skinny ass better keep in touch with me better than before." she says causing them to both laugh through their tears. "I know seeing Lucas with Lindsey has to be hard for you and I wish there was some way I could fix this for you; so if you need to leave town to deal with this I understand. Just remember P. Sawyer I love you and I'm always here for you." she squeezes her friend's hand.

Peyton leans over and hugs her best friend of fifteen years they just sit and hold one another sobbing. Finally Peyton pulls back "I need to go pack and then I need to go finish my goodbyes before I leave." she says. Brooke just nods.

A few hours later Peyton finishes loading her belongings into her car before turning to Brooke "This isn't goodbye it's I'll see you later." she says hugging the teary eyed blonde.

Brooke just nods "I know but I'm going to miss you so much." she says as she pulls away. "You go out there and find what you need to find."

Peyton nods before getting into her car and driving off.

XXXXXXXX

Nathan is sitting on the couch playing NBA Live with Jamie while Haley finishes dinner. He hears the door open so he looks up and sees Peyton walking towards them "Hey Sawyer what a nice surprise. So what's up?" he asks.

Peyton smiles at Nathan and Jamie "I um I need to talk to you Nate. I came to say goodbye Nate, I'm leaving Tree Hill." she blurts out.

Nathan and Jamie both look at her shocked "Wha-What are you talking about?" Nathan stammers out.

Peyton looks away towards Haley who has just walked into the living room "I can't stay here anymore Nate so I'm leaving at least for a little while. It's just too hard staying here and watching everyone's lives around me fall into place. You and Haley are happy, Brooke is well she's Brooke it doesn't take much for her to be happy and Lucas is with Lindsey."

"But I don't want you to go Aunt Peyton." Jamie says sadly.

Peyton smiles at him before wrapping her arms around him tightly "I know you don't buddy but I have to. Don't be sad though I'll be back to visit you as often as I can."

"Wait you're leaving tonight?" Haley asks as Peyton nods "Why so soon? I mean I know you want to get away from here but so soon really?"

"I need to leave now Haley or I won't leave at all. I need to do this Haley I'm sorry but I do." she answers honestly.

Nathan stands up quickly and moves towards Peyton pulling her into a hug "I'm going to miss you Sawyer, if it wasn't for you I'd still be stuck in that wheel chair."

Peyton hugs him back "I'm going to miss you too Scott but I didn't do anything you did it all on your own."

Haley wipes the tears from her eyes before walking towards her friend "I'm going to miss you so much. We haven't even discussed our partnership or anything are you sure you can't stay a few more days?"

Peyton shakes her head "No I can't Haley I'm sorry. I can call you and we can discuss the label but I need to leave Tree Hill tonight and get as far away from here as possible."

"So I guess you'll be heading back to L.A. then?" Nathan asks.

Peyton shrugs "Possibly, I'm not really sure where I'll end up I just know I need to get away and find myself or at least the person I am without Lucas."

Nathan looks into Haley's eyes and he sees not only sadness but guilt as well. He knows that his wife feels guilty for pushing Peyton away when she first came back to town and he thinks that she probably blames herself for the way things are going with Peyton. "Well just call us and let us know that you're safe wherever you end up." He says shifting his eyes towards the blonde.

Peyton nods before hugging them all one last time "I really am going to miss you guys. I love you all." she then turns and walks towards the door.

Haley rushes after her "Peyton wait!" she calls after her. Peyton stops just inside the door "Have you saw him yet?" Peyton shakes her head "Please go to him and at least tell him goodbye, I think you both deserve that." Peyton nods before opening the door and leaving.

XXXXXXXX

Peyton pulls onto the River Court where she sees Lucas playing one on one with Skills. She slowly exits the car bracing herself for the hardest goodbye she'll have. She walks slowly towards the two men just watching them play the sport they both love. Skills is the first to notice her "Hey skinny girl what's up?" he asks smiling.

She smiles back "Well I came to say goodbye." she says not looking at Lucas but focusing on Skills instead. "I'm leaving for a while and thought I should come at least tell everyone goodbye."

Skills looks confused "Why you leaving?" he asks.

She shrugs "I just need to get away from everything and focus more on me." she answers.

Skills looks from Peyton to Lucas "Well I guess this is goodbye then." he says hugging Peyton. "I'm gonna go and let you two talk." he says before walking towards his car "Luke man I'll talk to you later." he calls over his shoulder.

Lucas looks at Peyton "Why are you leaving Peyton? You just came back to town not that long ago." he looks into her green eyes for an answer.

Peyton looks away "I just need to leave Luke; I can't stay here anymore and watch everyone around me living their lives happily."

"That might be the reason you're giving everyone else but what's really going on in that head of yours?" Lucas takes her by the arms "Peyton answer me."

She turns her head and looks at him "I can't be here anymore Lucas, I can't watch you live happily ever after with Lindsey. I just can't watch you live the life that we were supposed to have Lucas."

"Peyton you could be living that life but you said no in that hotel room. If you really wanted to live your life with me you would have said yes not no." he yells.

Peyton shakes her head tears streaming down her face "I never said no Lucas, I said someday; I said I wanted to marry you someday and you took that as a no. God Luke you could have waited for me all I wanted was one damn year and then I would have gladly married you. You're the one who gave up on us. I love you with all of my heart Lucas and I'm afraid I always will that's why I can't stay here and watch you live happily and start a family with someone else. Every time I see you and Lindsey together it breaks my heart, every time I see that damn ring on her finger it breaks my heart. I just can't do it anymore Luke; I can't watch you be happy and think about what might have or could have been. So this is goodbye. I love you Luke just please be happy." she takes his hand in hers and kisses it before turning and walking quickly back to her car.

"Peyton wait!" he calls after her but she doesn't even look back just gets into her car and takes off. His heart breaks as he watches her tail lights fade into the darkness and her words play over in his head. He knows deep in his heart that his life is never going to be the same without her near.

XXXXXXXX

Peyton drives towards the highway tears falling down her face; she wonders where she should go as she replays her words to Lucas over and over again in her mind. The word someday catches in her mind and she knows exactly where she needs to go. She pulls onto the highway heading south and for the first time all day she feels that things might just turn out alright after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a long time since I updated this story but here is chapter 2 for those of you who are still around to read it. I have chapters 3 and 4 finished and will have chapter 5 finished soon, so I will be able to quickly update this story and get it finished for you. I will only be updating my stories once a week since I have 2 of my own to finish and 1 I am helping a friend finish for a friend of ours who passed away. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter!**

Brooke jerks open the door and before he can even say anything she goes off on him "What the hell are you doing here? This is all your fault you know that right? She would have never left if it wasn't for you; hell she would have never come home had it not been for you. What are you thinking Lucas?"

Lucas stands there stunned "Brooke I didn't mean for things to end this way, she's the one who ended our relationship when she said no to marrying me." he tries to explain.

Brooke rolls her eyes and shakes her head "Still telling yourself that lie I see. She never said no Lucas she said someday. You're the one who left her in that hotel room so YOU'RE the one who ended your relationship. Stop putting the blame on Peyton and take some damn responsibility for your own actions for once." she says before slamming the door in his face.

Lucas stares at the door for several minutes Brooke's words playing through his head like a record on repeat. He shakes his head as he walks back towards his car; he takes out his phone and dials Haley's number she answers after a few rings "Hey Hales, so I guess you've heard that Peyton left town." he says.

Haley sighs "Yeah she came by here and said goodbye to all of us a few hours ago." she answers.

Lucas runs his hand through his hair "So do you blame me too? Or is that just Brooke?"

Haley is quiet for a few minutes trying to compose her thoughts "Lucas I don't really blame you but I don't think you are completely blameless either. Peyton loves you with all of her heart and after talking to her I think you took her saying that she wanted to marry you someday as no instead of what she meant. I think you need to think long and hard before you marry Lindsey because I saw you kiss Peyton right before you proposed to Lindsey and I saw that spark between the two of you." she pauses "Lucas I'm not telling you what to do but I just want you to be happy with no regrets."

Lucas is silent so Haley continues "Lucas do you still love Peyton?"

"I always have Haley you know that." he answers quietly.

"Do you love Lindsey?" she asks.

"She's my fiancée how can you ask that question?" he asks in a huff.

Haley shakes her head "Lucas do you realize that when I asked you if you love Peyton you answered 'yes' but when asked if you love Lindsey you didn't give me an straight answer you became defensive? Why is that Lucas?"

Lucas sighs "I can't believe you Haley. Lindsey asked you to be her maid of honor and this is how you repay her?" he yells going on the defensive.

Haley laughs sarcastically "My loyalties aren't with Lindsey, Lucas they are with you and I'm trying to help you decide what would be best for you. You have admitted that you have always loved Peyton but you haven't answered me on whether or not you love Lindsey. You do what you want Lucas and I will back you on whatever decision you make. Just do yourself a favor and make sure that decision is what is best for you." She says before ending the conversation.

Lucas just looks at his phone confused about what just happened.

XXXXXXXX

Peyton pulls into the familiar driveway and just sits in her car wondering if she made the right choice. She sighs to herself and then pulls out her phone glancing at the clock to make sure there isn't a chance of Brooke being awake yet. The phone rings and then finally the voicemail picks up. "Hey Brooke, I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe and I will call you in a few days to let you know where I am. I love you B. Davis." Peyton leaves her short message to let her friend know that she's safe.

Before Peyton can open the car door to get out the front door opens and out runs a brunette 7 year old. Peyton smiles at seeing the child and then notices the person coming out the door after the child. Both child and adult stop when they see Peyton "Peyton?" the adult asks.

"Hi Jake." she says in return.

"Peyton!" the child screams running towards her "I've missed you Peyton." She says throwing herself into the blonde's arms.

"Hi Jenny, I've missed you too. Look how big you've gotten in the last year." She says hugging the girl.

Jake walks towards his ex-girlfriend and his daughter "Wow this is a surprise. What are you doing here Peyton? I thought you were living back in Tree Hill now?" he asks surprised.

Peyton sighs pulling away from Jenny "It's a long story Jake." She says with tears in her eyes.

Jake just nods his head knowing in his heart that Peyton's story has everything to do with Lucas. "Well I was just getting ready to walk Jenny to school would you like to come with us and then we can talk?"

Jenny jumps up and down "Please come with us Peyton, please?" she begs.

Peyton laughs "I wouldn't miss walking you to school for the world Princess Jenny." She says taking the girls hand as they begin to walk the two blocks to Jenny's school. As they walk Jenny catches Peyton up on her life since they last saw one another.

"So this girl Katie was my best friend but then she told Jessica that I was a baby so she's not my friend anymore. Now Alex is my best friend and we play tag and zombie chases at recess." Jenny explains causing Peyton to laugh. "Look there's Alex." She points to a redheaded girl about fifteen feet away. "Bye daddy, bye Peyton." She says before pulling away from them both.

"Oh to be young and worry free again." She says with a laugh to Jake as Jenny runs towards her friend in front of the school.

Jake just nods "It would be nice." He agrees. "So what brings you back here Peyton?" he asks once they've started walking away from the school.

Peyton sighs and runs her hand through her hair biting her lip "Well as you know I moved back to Tree Hill about six months ago." She looks at Jake who nods his head "As we both know I went back for Lucas but come to find out he has moved on with his editor Lindsey. They are now engaged and I just couldn't take living there and seeing them happy every day." She answers honestly.

"So you decided to come down here why?" he asks curiously.

Peyton looks at him "Because you're my friend Jake and I could really use one of those right now. Plus I missed you and Jenny." She says with a shrug.

He looks away and then nods his head "Well we've missed you too. How long are you staying?"

Peyton shrugs "I honestly don't know I might stay for a while if that's alright with you?"

He looks at her and nods "So where are you staying?" he asks.

"Last night I stayed at the hotel on 5th and I'll probably rent a room there for a while." She answers.

Jake shakes his head "No we have an extra room you can stay with us. It's stupid to rent a room and waste the money when I have a perfectly acceptable room in my house that is yours if you want it." He tells her.

Peyton looks at him "If you're sure that it's okay with me staying with you then sure I'd love to." She answers with a smile.

He smiles back at her "Great now let's go get you settled in shall we?" he says as he leads her back towards his house.

XXXXXXXX

Haley walks into Clothes Over Bros and sees Brooke standing at the front desk looking upset and angry "Hey girlie how you doing?" she asks.

Brooke looks up and Haley can see that's she's been crying "Miserable." She answers.

Haley sighs "Do you know where she went?"

Brooke shakes her head "No she but she left me a voicemail this morning saying that she was safe and would call me in a few days. I just miss her Haley and hate that she felt like she couldn't stay here any longer."

Haley nods "I know I wish she wouldn't have left but she did what she felt she needed to do." She says trying to help her friend.

"This is all Lucas' fault." Brooke blurts out "If he wouldn't have been an idiot in that hotel room and just listened to her they would still be together and happy. He caused this." She says angrily.

Haley shakes her head "Wait it isn't fair to just blame Lucas. Peyton could have done more to try to work things out before now. She could have called him or came home sooner if she really wanted to." She says defending Lucas.

Brooke rolls her eyes "You think it's that easy? Do you know how many times she tried to call him? Or how many times she wanted to come home but knew he wouldn't accept her? We all know how Lucas is Haley he only hears what he wants to hear and once he hear someday he took that as no. At that point it was all over. Lucas isn't in love with Lindsey you know that as well as I do. He's using her to hide from Peyton just as he used me to hide from Peyton that's his MO, he runs from what his heart really wants." She yells.

Haley knows what Brooke is saying is the truth but she can't help defend her friend "We don't know that Lucas is hiding from anything Brooke. Maybe he really does love Lindsey and wants to marry her."

Brooke shakes her head "I know that he is still in love with Peyton and it's only a matter of time before he realizes it as well." She looks at her computer trying to make herself look busy. She grown annoyed at Haley for defending Lucas "If you don't mind I have to put the new inventory into the computer." She says looking at Haley.

Haley just sighs and turns to leave "I'm sorry Brooke I just think that they are both at fault here, it's not just his fault you know." Brooke just glares at her.

XXXXXXXX

Lucas is sitting at his desk going over his roster and looking at scores from his last few games when he hears a knock on the door. He looks up to see his former coach standing in the doorway. "Whitey, what are you doing here?" he asks with a smile.

Whitey moves towards the chairs "Well this is different you on that side of the desk and me on this side." He says with a laugh "I heard you might need a friend." He says getting serious as he sits across from Lucas.

"Let me guess Nathan came to see you?" Lucas asks.

Whitey nods "He told me that Peyton left town again and he brought me up to date on what was going on with the two of you. So what's going on with you Lucas?"

Lucas throws the papers that he was holding back on his desk and sighs "I don't know Whitey I really don't. It's like my life is in a state of mass confusion right now. I don't even know where to begin really it's just all so confusing." He admits.

Whitey just sits and looks at him for a few minutes "What's so confusing?" he asks sincerely.

Lucas shakes his head "I have these feelings for Peyton that I can't seem to shake. Then I've got Haley asking me if I really love Lindsey and it's."

"Do you love Lindsey?" Whitey asks interrupting Lucas. Lucas just stares at him silently "Be honest with yourself Lucas do you love Lindsey the way you love Peyton? It wasn't that long ago that you were crazy for that girl and I remember a time you would've done almost anything to be with her. What changed Lucas?" he asks.

"I asked her to marry me and she said no. That's what changed Whitey." He starts to say something else but Whitey stops him.

"Don't give me that Lucas, Nathan told me that she said she wanted to marry you someday. So I think you're just scared and using any excuse that you can think of. Be honest with yourself Lucas and be the man that Keith would have wanted you to be." He tells him.

"I'm trying to be that man Whitey but I don't know how to get there. I've screwed so much up and I don't know how to fix it this time." He finally admits.

Whitey looks at him "Just be honest to yourself about what you want and who you want. Then you can start fixing things." The old man stands up and heads towards the door "Just be honest Lucas. That's what Keith would want." He adds before walking away leaving Lucas to think about what he said.

XXXXXXXX

Jake hands Peyton a cup of coffee "So what's been going on in Tree Hill?" he asks.

Peyton takes the cup "Thank you. Um well Brooke opened a Clothes Over Bros store where Karen's Café use to be, I started my own record label Red Bedroom Records and Haley is the latest artist to be signed to the label." She tells him.

He smiles excitedly "That's great Peyton, I'm proud of you for going after what you want. How's everyone else?"

Peyton shrugs "Nathan is still healing from his injury but is slowly making progress, Mouth is working at the news station hoping to work his way up to being sports announcer, and Lucas is coaching the Ravens while trying to write his second book. Skills is also coaching the Ravens as the assistant coach." She answers.

Jake nods "Sounds like everyone is doing something they love, I always think maybe I should go back and visit some time. I really do miss everyone and I'm sure my parents would love to not have to always be the ones to travel here." He adds with a laugh.

Peyton smiles "I'm sure they would appreciate that. So how are things with Nicki? The last we talked she still wasn't adhering to the court order." She asks as her smile fades.

Jake shrugs "She hasn't called or came to see Jenny in almost six months. Of course I'm sure we'll here from her soon since she knows that I can file abandonment on her after six months of no contact. She usually waits until just before the six month mark and calls or shows up. Jenny has actually said she would just rather Nicki not come around, it's sad because she knows that her mom doesn't want her."

Tears fill Peyton's eyes "That is sad and my heart breaks for Jenny. I can't believe Nicki still hasn't grown up after all of this time. She's 25 years old isn't it time to grow up? God she disgusts me."

Jake nods "She disgusts me too. I'm just hoping one of these days she screws up so badly that I can keep Jenny away from her for good."

Peyton nods "Let's hope that happens soon."

Jake stares at Peyton "Why did you really come here Peyton? There has to be a reason and it's not just because you missed us. So what's the real reason?" he asks.

Peyton just stares at him not really sure what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nathan walks into the kitchen where he finds Haley sitting grading papers "Hey Hales what are you doing home?" he asks.

She looks up at him and he can tell she's upset "I took the afternoon off because I'm not feeling well." She answers.

"Haley what's wrong? Why are you upset?" he asks concerned.

She shakes her head "Brooke and I got into a fight over Lucas and Peyton. She is blaming Lucas for Peyton leaving Tree Hill and I think that's unfair."

Nathan pulls out the chair and sits down beside her "Well she might have a point Hales. You know Lucas, he likes to hide from his true feelings and I think he's hiding behind Lindsey." He tells her.

Haley takes a deep breath and then glares at him "So you're taking Brooke's side? You're basically saying Peyton has no blame in this whatsoever?" she yells.

Nathan takes her hand "Calm down Haley I'm not saying Peyton doesn't have some blame in the way things have been handled lately, all I'm saying is that maybe you should look at this in a different way instead of instantly taking Luke's side. None of us were in that hotel room so we can't say what happened we only know what Lucas and Peyton have told us. But to me it sounds a lot like classic Lucas and he's running from his feelings. You have to admit that he does that Haley."

She sighs and shakes her head "I just think he's confused Nathan and that he doesn't really know what he wants."

Nathan nods "Well you and Brooke fighting isn't going to help Lucas make up his mind any faster. Maybe you should go see Brooke and try to work this out?" he suggests.

Haley just nods her head "You're probably right."

XXXXXX

"Peyton?" Jake asks nervously "Why did you really come here?"

Peyton sighs "I wanted to feel safe again Jake and I always feel safe with you. I needed a friend who was away from it all." She answers honestly.

Jake nods "So it's not to try to make Lucas jealous?" He asks.

Peyton shakes her head "Honestly nobody knows where I am. I wasn't even sure where I was going to end up when I left Tree Hill. I just knew I needed to get away from there. I need to find myself without Lucas."

Jake looks at her suspiciously "Do you really think that's possible?"

Peyton just stares at him unsure of the answer to his question. In her mind she knows that her heart will always belong to Lucas but she also knows that he's moved on with Lindsey so she needs to as well. Peyton begins to answer Jake when her phone rings. "It's Brooke." She tells him.

XXXXXXXX

Lucas walks into the house he grew up in, the one he now shares with Lindsey "Linds where are you?" he calls when he doesn't find his fiancé in their bedroom like the thought he would. "Back here Luke." She yells from the kitchen. She turns around as he enters the kitchen "Hey Babe, how was your day?" she asks with a smile.

Lucas studies his now blonde fiancé and thinks about his conversation with Haley the night before and then the one he had with Whitey just hours earlier "It was alright I suppose. How was your day?"

She turns away from the stove to study him for a few moments before speaking "Luke, what's wrong? You look broken and like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. Did something happen today?" the concern evident in her voice.

He shakes his head "No, I'm fine. Listen, sit down, we need to talk about something before you hear it from anyone else. I want you to hear the truth from me." He says taking her hand and leading her to the table. She sits down and he can tell she's nervous "Luke, what is this about?" she asks with tears forming in her eyes.

Lucas sighs "Peyton left town last night and now it seems everyone in this town is blaming me." He pauses for a minute to let her process what he's just said. "I want you to know that this has nothing to do with you and I, Peyton came back to Tree Hill because of me but found that I've moved on with you and I'm happy. She just can't handle that right now." He says honestly.

Lindsey nods "Oh goodness, I'm sure Brooke is going crazy right now. I know they have been through so much together and that Brooke came home because Peyton asked her to. I'm sorry Lucas, I know this has to be hard on you too. Even though I know you love me, I know you still care about Peyton as well. You have an amazing heart so I understand why you're upset but I also understand why Peyton needed to leave. If I were in her shoes, I probably couldn't stay either. But it isn't fair that everyone is blaming you for her leaving, that isn't your fault." She kisses his hand and then gives it a squeeze.

Lucas smiles at her with tears in his eyes "I too understand why she had to leave, if it were the other way around I couldn't watch the woman I love marry another man."

Lindsey gets up and moves to wrap her arms around him pressing her chest against his back "Well thankfully, you don't have to worry about that because the woman you love is marrying you." He turns around and kisses her passionately then she pulls away. "Now I need to get dinner finished so we can eat before your game tonight." She says heading back to the stove.

Lucas just sits watching her "I sure hope I never have to watch the woman I love marry another man" he thinks to himself as his thoughts are taken over by a chicken legged, green eyed, blonde woman who has had his heart for years.

XXXXXXXX

Haley walks into Clothes Over Bros solemnly wondering how Brooke is going to act after their argument.

Brooke is standing behind the counter on the phone "Okay call me when you make your decision." She says before hanging up and glaring at Haley "What do you want? I'm not in the mood for another fight." She says hatefully.

Haley nods her head as she bites her lip "I'm not here to fight Brooke I actually came to apologize. I know that I came off as a little harsh towards Peyton."

"A little?" Brooke asks interrupting.

Haley rolls her eyes "Alright I came off as a lot harsh but the truth is Peyton has no more blame than Lucas. Nathan made me realize that we have no idea what really happened between them 3 years ago and we never really will."

Brooke just nods before tapping her fingers on the counter. "You know what sucks?" Haley shakes her head. "We all know that Lucas is hiding his heart. It's always been Lucas and Peyton and I believe it always will be no matter what either of them think or say now." Brooke says.

Haley nods "You're probably right on that one." She agrees. "I just think that maybe we should leave it alone and let them make their own mistakes." She says honestly.

Brooke just looks at Haley and rolls her eyes "Peyton is my best friend and when she's hurting I hurt. Her heart is breaking right now because Lucas broke it in two."

"My best friend is hurting too." Haley counters.

"Maybe Haley but at least your best friend is still around where you can see him every day. I can maybe talk on the phone to mine but I can't see her every day." Brooke cries.

"So you're more upset that you don't get to see Peyton than what's going on between her and Lucas?" Haley ask quizzically.

Brooke shakes her head and lets out an exasperated breathe "No Haley I'm upset by this whole situation." She pauses to work her thoughts into words "You know instead of us fighting maybe we should be figuring out a way to help them both." She says finally.

Haley just nods her head "I think you're right but how?"

Brooke just shrugs her shoulders.

XXXXXXXX

"Peyton, now that you're off the phone. Why did you really come to Savannah?" Jake asks questioningly.

Peyton sits for a moment and thinks "I've really have missed you and Jenny, the only other place besides Tree Hill that felt at all like home was here with you two. So I thought being here with you, might be exactly what I need to straighten my heart out." He answers honestly.

Jake sits and stares at her for a few minutes "Well it's not exactly what I was hoping to hear but close enough so I'll take it. You know you are always welcome here Peyton and I'm happy that this feels like home to you too." He reaches over and takes her hand "I've missed you so much Peyton and I'm glad you're here."

XXXXXXXX

Nathan knocks on the door loudly before just walking into his brother's house. "Luke where are you?" he calls out in the quiet house.

"I'm back here Nate." The blonde calls out.

Nathan walks back towards his brother's bedroom to find Lucas sitting on the bed with his head hung. "Luke you alright man? Where's Lindsey?"

Lucas just looks up at him "She had to catch the red eye back to New York for a business meeting in the morning; she should be home in a couple of days." He sighs shaking his head "Who have I become Nate? I'm not this person." He says looking up at his brother with tears in his eyes.

Nathan shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders "I really don't know Lucas, what do you mean?"

"I'm engaged to Lindsey but the moment Peyton told me she was leaving town my heart broke in two. I feel like I just got her back and now she's gone again. How the hell do I fix this without hurting anyone?" he asks looking to his brother for advice.

Nathan sighs before moving to sit beside his brother "I think you just need to be honest with yourself. What do you want Lucas? Do you want Peyton? Do you want Lindsey? What does your heart want? You need to ask yourself those questions and then when you have your answers you need to fight for whatever it is you want. Because unless you fight to change the things that are wrong you'll never be happy; you're the only one who can make things right Lucas."

Lucas just looks at him "I don't know if I can make things right Nate. I know what I want but I'm not sure how to make it right. I don't want to hurt either of them because they are both amazing women and I do love them both, as crazy as that sounds I do." He says sadly.

Nathan shrugs "But which one are you in love with? Which one consumes your whole soul? Which one do you feel like you'll die without them? Answer those questions and then you'll know which one you should be with. You're going to hurt one of them, that's just the truth but you need to think about what you want and who you want to live your life with and then you just have to fight Luke. That's all I can tell you." He says before getting up and walking towards the door. He turns to look at Lucas "Like I said Luke YOU are the only one who can decide who you want to spend the rest of your life with." Then he walks out closing the door behind him leaving his brother to think about the things he said.


End file.
